Hidden in the shadows
by MonkeyRocker
Summary: Lily's life is destroyed. Her parents are gone. Her house is gone. She's left with only Petunia. But Cassidy Graham knows who did it and why. LJ hatelove UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

Hidden in the Shadows  
  
*  
  
Prologue  
  
*  
  
"I'll be back by 11:30, Mum!" Lily called to her mother.  
  
Cassidy Graham watched silently from the shadows as sixteen year old Lily Evans stepped out of her home late one summer night. Lily was going to be a 6th year at Hogwarts, as was Cassidy. Cassidy was different, though. She was a Gryffindor and shared a dormitory with Lily, but Lily had never noticed her. Well, maybe she had noticed her when she accidently tripped over a misplaced book and spilled ink all over Lily's Transfiguration essay that was due the next day. That was the only time, though. Cassidy hated Lily with a passion. She didn't know why, but she did. Lily had been acting superior ever since she had gotten her prefects badge. So Cassidy hated her.   
  
But back to the present. Lily, sensing somebody watching her, looked around nervously. Seeing no one, she walked down the sidewalk away from Cassidy's hiding place.  
  
Cassidy smirked. Lily was in for a surprise when she got back. She touched the mark on her arm and immediately, 10 men and women in black robes and hoods joined her in the shadows outside the Evans' home. "All clear." Cassidy said to them quietly.  
  
The men and women grinned and silently walked up to the house. One man knocked on the door, ever so politely.  
  
Mr. Evans opened the door a moment later. "Er- yes?"  
  
The man smiled at him. "Hello. Is your wife at home?"  
  
Mr. Evans watched him for a moment. "Yes....Sharon!" Mrs. Evans appeared in the doorframe.  
  
The man grinned at them. "Are you two prepared to die?"  
  
The Evans' stared at him in shock. "What?"  
  
"You see, I've come here to kill you. Are you ready?"  
  
Mr. Evans stared at him. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" he said and made to slam the door shut.  
  
The man put a hand on the door. "I assure you, this is no joke." he said. "Avada Kedavra."  
  
Cassidy smiled from the shadows, quickly cast the Dark Mark into the sky above the Evans' home, and left to the safety of her own home, not wanting to stick around to watch them set fire to Perfect Prefect Lily's house. The neighbors would be arriving soon.  
  
"Where are you going?" the man asked her, seeing her set off.  
  
"Home." Cassidy said. "I cannot apparate, so I'm in more danger than you are."  
  
The man rolled his eyes. "You aren't allowed to leave, not while I'm here." he said, grabbing her arm.  
  
"And what authority do you have?"  
  
The man pulled back his hood, revealing the white blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy. "That of the Dark Lord." he hissed, and yanked her back toward the house.  
  
"Torch it." he hissed to her.  
  
Cassidy glared at him, yanked her arm out of his grasp and threw a match in through the open door.  
  
Lucius Malfoy grinned. "Good." he murmered. "Very good indeed."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Only Cassidy. That's it. So woo.  
  
A/N: Hmm....That was short. Oh well.   
  
REVIEW!  
  
Shmae 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Lily noticed somebody watching her and looked at Cassidy. Cassidy stared back, not moving. Lily didn't recognize her. Not surprising, though. Cassidy didn't expect much more from someone like Lily. Lily was a popular person with lots of friends. Cassidy was not. Lily was very pretty. Cassidy, well...let's just say Cassidy didn't care much about looks. It wasn't just their appearances that differed, oh no. Their personalities were as different as night and day. Needless to say, they didn't get along. Cassidy plotted plans resulting in Lily having an emotional breakdown while Lily completely ignored her existence.   
  
Lily gave Cassidy a final glance before boarding the train.   
  
"Don't you ever get tired of tormenting the poor girl?"  
  
Cassidy glanced at the owner of the voice and rolled her eyes. "Speak for yourself." she said quietly, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You know, Cass, making enemies like this won't help you in the future."  
  
Cassidy stared at him. "Pardon me, I hadn't realized you'd become a psychatrist, Snape."  
  
Snape shrugged."Whenever there's a person in need, there I am. Got problems? Can't think of any schemes to ruin someone's life? Find me. That's my slogan."  
  
Cassidy raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Let me know when you're a normal person again. Until then, you can stay away."  
  
Snape glared at her. "You know Graham, I don't know why he puts up with you."  
  
"I really could repeat that statement. It seems to fit you so much more than it would possibly fit me." Cassidy said as she boarded the train, Snape right behind her.  
  
***  
  
"Lil, you ok?" Clarynda Davisson, one of Lily's best friends asked.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I'll be ok. I just had a tough break."  
  
"Happens to everyone now and then. One of my nails broke during break and it was a terrible break!" said Naomi White, a...well, to put it nicely, a ditzy blonde.  
  
Clarynda rolled her eyes and turned back to Lily. "What happened?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "Nothing. I'll be fine. I promise if I need to talk, I'll talk to you, ok?" she added, seeing Clar's skeptical look.  
  
"Mmm, right." said Naomi. "Have either of you seen James Potter yet?" Naomi sighed dreamily. "He's so handsome this year."  
  
"I think you've said that every year, Naomi." Clarynda said.   
  
"He's really not that handsome."  
  
"Whatever, Lil! You just say that because of your little fling with him."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "I just don't see why everyone says he's so cute."  
  
The door opened and four boys stepped in. (Bet you can't guess who..and just because you know, I'm not going to bother to introduce them)"Did somebody say my name?" asked the one in front.  
  
"No, Sirius, we were talking about James, of course!" Naomi said.   
  
"What, don't you think I'm cute?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to Naomi.   
  
"No!" she giggled. "I think you're devilishly handsome." she said, grinning.  
  
"Is it just me or has she gotten ditzier over Christmas break?" Clarynda asked.   
  
"I think she's gotten worse." Remus agreed, as he and Peter took seats on either side of Clar. This, as planned, left James to sit next to Lily. As the train ride progressed, Remus brought up the Death Eater's newest attack. "It was on this Muggle family. They killed the parents and then just burned the house. They said there were two daughters out of the house when it happened, so they're both ok. It was in the Dailey Prophet."  
  
Lily, who had been trying to seem uninterested and not pay attention, bit her lip to stop the tears that threatened to fall. James saw this, of course, because of their closeness. 'Stop staring at me, James, stop.' Lily thought desperately. She didn't want to start crying with him watching her.   
  
"My theory on the whole thing is that Voldemort is trying to scare everyone-"   
  
"Which seems to be working." Clarynda interrupted Remus.  
  
"-so nobody will want to face him so they'll gladly give over any power position. The only thing that's stopping him from taking over the magical world is Dumbledore, who he's afraid of. So he'll try to get rid of Dumbledore, I don't know how, send him a fake letter telling him to go somewhere and then he takes over the Ministry and-"  
  
"Remus? You can sit down now." Sirius said.  
  
Remus, who got very excited about 'battles between good and evil' had been standing and pacing round the compartment, almost skipping in his excitement. "Oh..." he muttered and sat down, blushing."  
  
"That was deep." Peter said in awe.   
  
Naomi looked up in alarm. "How deep? I won't drown in it, will I? I can't swim, you know, so if it's really deep, I might drown. Is it deep enough that I might drown?"  
  
James stared at her. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I just- I don't want to drown!" Naomi said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"You're not going to drown." Lily said comfortingly.  
  
"Oh, good. So it's only 3 feet deep."  
  
"Yes," Lily said. "it's only three feet deep."  
  
A/N: Oh holy night, that was a terrible chapter. Terrible! I'm sorry. Really. I'm sorry you had to read that. Really. I just thought that since I don't have any homework tonight (that's happened about 5 times this school year), I'd write a little. Obviously, it was a mistake. I'll go back and redo this chapter sometime, don't worry. I was just making up stuff off the top of my head...strange place, that is...Well, I'll leave you to throwing your tomatoes and lettuce and whatever else people throw....  
  
~MR...hiding under a desk to avoid the fruit.... 


End file.
